Tasks from the Host Club
by Kukino3
Summary: When the host club takes an interest in a new female student, what unpleasentness will come upon her? It is the Host club after all! MUAAHAHHAHA! T just in case
1. Chapter 1: A New Classmate

**Chapter 1: A new classmate**

I walked down the long, pink hallway behind a tall girl with long wavy brown hair who had introduced herself as my classes vice representative, Kurokano Momoka. With every step I took, I felt like the walls were closing in tighter around me and I started to have trouble breathing, before this could lead to hyperventilation, Kurokano stopped in front of large double doors and grinned at me, I could hear loud voices coming from the other side. "You ready?"

I gulped and nodded quickly,

"Don't worry; our classmates are all very nice people," I nodded once, "and we have three extremely good looking men in our class." She added with a wink.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to class 1-A!" and with that, she pushed the doors wide open and I took my first step into my new class.

I felt the class hold there breath as I walked in and everything was suddenly silent. "Minna, this is Hirori Emiko-san. She's just transferred here from Lobelia." I noticed three people sitting in the middle row exchange glances. 'Great.' I thought, 'They've already heard of the Zuka-club! I wanted to be rid of those freaks already!'

"E-Emiko-san?"

"Eh?" I looked around and noticed everyone looking at me expectantly, and then something clicked. "Oh, uh…" Great, I've already spaced out. Feeling my face grow warmer, I took a deep breath "O-Ohayo minna-san" Damn It quit stuttering! "I look forward to working with you all."

Class went by quickly, but that didn't stop my other 20 or so class mates from staring holes into the back of my head.

As I was packing my bag, I heard someone stop behind me. "Hello, Hiori-san." I turned to see a… a boy? A girl? Well 'it' had the face and eyes of a girl, but was wearing Ouran's boys uniform. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi." 'It' said.

"…Domo, Haruhi…" kun, san, chan? I stuck with san.

"Har~u~hi!" two new voices sang, "aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" I saw elbows lean on either side of Haruhi's shoulders.

"Emiko-san, this is Hikaru," Haruhi nodded toward the tall boy with orangey-brown hair on her left, "and this is Kaoru." She indicated to the identical by on her right. The two were obviously twins.

"D-Domo…"

"Ahaha! You're so small!"

"Ahaha! You're right Hikaru! She's even shorter then Haruhi!"

Both Haruhi and I glared at the twins who just continued to laugh at our expense.

It was true though, I've always been a shrimp. "Ah! You're angry face is cute to!"

"Yo Kaoru, you reckon tono would want to meet this cute little teddy bear?"

"I was just gonna suggest taking her Hikaru." The twins looked at each other and nodded together.

"Oi! Who're you calling a tedd-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Before I knew it, I was being dragged at top speed by the elbows to who knows where.

"Oi! Oi, where are you taking me?!"

"To go see our lord."

"Yada! YADA!" Let me go!"

"Don't struggle, It'll only make them more excited." Haruhi explained as she jogged along behind us.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" I was already shrieking, "I'm being kidnapped by two-"

"We're here!" The twins shouted in synchronised excitement.

"Here… where?" I looked up at the sign above the bright pink doors, the third music room? What the…? "Hey, I don't take music, what're we doing here?"

"You'll see." The twin on my right (by now I had forgotten which was which) winked at me and pushed open the double sided doors.

"Irashaima- Hikaru! Kaoru! You're late!"

"Mou tono, don't be sexist, Haruhi was late as well."

"Yes, but Haruhi is my precious daughter! Besides, I bet it was you two who made her late!"

"It wasn't us." The twins retorted, once again in perfect sync.

"It was you!"

"Naw tono! Haruhi just wanted to invite a new customer!"

Customer?

"What?! I was just introducing myself! You two were the ones who dragged her here! Why would I want to introduce another girl to you cree-"

"Now, now, stop fighting like that it's unsightly and our customers should arrive any moment now."

Ever since I was dragged into the room, I had kept my head down and stood myself behind the two tall twins. But the last voice I heard sounded oddly familiar and I lifted my head up slightly.

"Mummy's right kids, you're making a lot of noise. Oh, and who was this, new customer you were talking about?"

"Oh, right!" started the twin to my left,

Minna, prepare to meet…" continued the twin on my right side,

"Our brand new toy…"

Toy?!

"The newest transfer student…"

"The brilliant,"

"Cute,"

"Charming…" there was a faint drum roll from the corner of the room.

"Hiori Emiko" they shouted together as they stepped separate ways, placing me in the spot light… literally… why in the hell did they have a spotlight in here?

…silence…

"Could you be…?"

"Kyouya Ootori?"

"Huh? You know each other?!" Shouted the twins, "Mou Kyouya-senpai, is their anyone in Japan you don't know?"

"The Ootori family and Hiori families go way back," Kyouya began to explain, "Their family runs the medical schools we receive most of our doctors from." I nodded.

"Wait so…" One of the twins began.

"KYAAAA! KYAA! KY…ah?"

Hundreds of screaming girls ran into the room with cries that made me cover my ears. They stopped when they saw our little group, probably because the host club were all standing over me in a tight circle, now that I realised it, it was quite intimidating and I started to feel claustrophobic and I felt my face heat up.

There was a deafening silence for about thirty seconds, then, a chorus of: "Irashaimase" rang throughout the men.

There was another few seconds of silence, then one girl stepped forward, "Ano…Tamaki-sama? Who is this?"

"Ah, hime," Began the tall, handsome, blonde host, "please allow me to introduce a new transfer student, Hiori Emiko-san!"

All eyes were on me, "Ah…Domo…"

More silence, jeeze what were they expecting?

"KYAA! Emiko-chan! Are you well acquainted with the host club?"

Host club? "Ah, no. I don't really know any of them I just-"

What type do you prefer Hiori-san?!"

Type? "What?"

"You know, Loli-shota type, that's Honey-senpai over there." The girl pointed toward a light brown haired boy that didn't look at all like he should be in high school, "or the cool type? That's Kyouya-kun," she pointed to Kyouya who was just out of the crowd scribbling furiously into his notebook, "the little devil type? Those are the twins… Maybe Tamaki-sama? I don't really know what he's supposed to be but…"

I saw Tamaki shrink into the corner. The girl in front of me was now rambling on about the wild type; but I wasn't really paying any attention to her anymore.

The group of girls around me had dispersed and run off with their various 'hosts', as I assumed they were, except for one group that looked to be the biggest, who were whispering worriedly amongst themselves and throwing random, concerned glances toward Tamaki who had isolated himself in a corner of the room, tracing swirls on the floor with his finger. I started towards him. "Ano… Tamaki-senpai?"

"King."

"Huh?"

"The king. That's what I am, the royal type."

"Aah…" Is that all that was bothering him? What a troublesome guy… "Sok-AH!"

I gasped when Tamaki suddenly popped up in front of my face.

"You believe me, right Emiko?"

E-Emiko? I couldn't help but turn a little red.

"Emiko? Doste?"

"Na…Nandemonai! It's just… WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME EMIKO?! USE MY HONORIFICS BAKA!!"

Tamaki blinked. "Aah… Gomenasai, I uh... Just lost it for a sec… Really, I am really truly sorr-"

"Tamaki, you're customers are waiting, please pt aside you're childishness for once and behave like a proper host."

"Haii, Kaa-san"

"K-Kaa-san?"

"Don't ask…"

"R-Right, well, I'm gonna go now," I wouldn't normally be so rude but I felt like I was going to explode. "See you in class, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, Haruhi-chan." I bowed to each in turn (thankfully the twins were next to each other) and left the room. When I closed the doors behind me, I leant against them. "Damn it!" I said aloud, "I can't believe I exploded on my first day! I didn't think that this'd happen so quickly… WAIT! Did I just call 'it' with 'chan'?!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know them

**Chapter 2:** **Getting to know them**

I made my way towards a library that I saw on the way to the music room, but it was loud and full of chattering students drinking tea rather then studying. So I decided to wait outside my next classroom.

A few minutes later, I felt a pair of hands clasp around my eyes and everything went black.

"Guess who!!"

"…Hello Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

The twins gapped at me in mock amazement, the gasped, "How'd you know?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Where's Haruhi…san?"

The twins exchanged glances, which made practically no difference seeing as they were wearing almost identical expressions on identical faces. "Haruhi'll be here soon. She's just talking with tono." They answered together.

"Oh, okay." I turned to walk into the classroom but a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked up (way up), and saw both Hikaru and Kaoru looking back at me with serious expressions. That's new.

"N-Nani?"

"Hiori, do you know about Haruhi?"

"What do you mean? I know absolutely nothing about him… her! See?! I can't even tell if 'it's' a girl or boy!"

"Ahahaha! Yes, well, Haruhi is _defiantly _a guy! Right Hikaru?"

"Sou, sou! In fact, Haruhi is the manliest person I've ever met!"

I rolled my eyes at their obvious lie. "It's alright Emiko-san, you can know, I don't mind." Haruhi entered the room slowly and I looked at her questioningly, "Yes I am a girl, but for special reasons, I have to disguise myself as a male and a host."

"Special reasons?"

"Debt."

"Oh…"

"Alright class; listen up please, we're going to start the lesson."

I spent the lesson pondering what I had just heard from Haruhi. It's not like it was hard to believe, but I wasn't expecting to find out so easily, it was like Haruhi didn't mind if people found out she was a girl… Demo, matte! She's a host! AHH! What's wrong with these people?! Oh… right, they don't know she's a girl do they…? But that's just wrong!!

The clock tower struck twelve and the deafening chimes brought me back to the present.

"Hiori-san, will you come with me please?"

"Ah… sure Haruhi-cha… san."

The two of us walked down a familiar hallway, but it wasn't till I passed the library that I realised where I was being led. "Oi matte! I don't wanna go back there! 'Specially with all those chicks squealing…"

"Don't worry, we're not hosting right now, I just want to let them know that I've told you what I am… It would really help if you're there, please come with me?"

"Okay… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you hosting?"

Haruhi sighed and turned her head to look at me, "As I said before, debt." She continued after she saw my questioning glance, "I broke an 8million yen vase on my first day."

"Soka…"

"So Hiori-san, you transferred here from Lobellia right?"

"Yeah, I umm… didn't really like it there… too many headaches." I mumbled.

"The Zuka club?"

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They came to recruit me a couple times… Anyway, should we go in now?" It was only then I realised that we were already standing outside the doors to the third music room. "Oh, sure." We walked in together; I was surprised at the lack of chatter and the soft, dismal sound of a piano playing.

"Hey guys, I brought Hiori-san again, I have something to tell you all-" Haruhi was interrupted by the slam of piano keys. The music stopped and Tamaki came out from behind a curtain on the far end of the room with a shocked expression frozen on his face. "Haruhi! Haruhi my precious daughter! Are you okay now? How'd you survive?"

"What are you-?"

"Oh Hiori-san! Did you save her? Are you in the black magic's club? Did Nekozawa-senpai help you?"

"Matte, matte, matte!" Haruhi stopped Tamaki's rant, which I was very thankful for because it looked like he was prepared to tackle me to the floor for answers, which I didn't have. "Honestly Tamaki-senpai, what are you rambling on about?!"

"Didn't you get H2O in your eyes during science?"

"Uhh… yes," Haruhi answered uncertainly, "but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Didn't it melt your beautiful round brown eyes? Haruhi, you didn't tell me you were allergic to water! No wonder you never wanna go swimming with daddy!"

Is he really that stupid?

"Tamaki-senpai, who told you all this? You've seen me in the water before anyway!"

"Actually, it's just impossible to be allergic to water seeing as the human body is made u of 80% water." Kyouya added pointedly.

If this were an anime, everyone in the room would've sweat dropped. Well, not Tamaki who had begun to shake violently, "You damned twins!" He cried in disgust, "You damned annoying, perverted doppelgangers! You told me Haruhi was injured!"

The twins smirked at the hysterical blonde, "Naw tono, we just said: Haruhi got caught up in science. You came up with the rest on your own."

"Haruhi! Oh Haruhi I'm so glad you're alright! I dunno what I would do if I were to lose my precious daughter!"

"Alright, alright already!" Tamaki jumped back and shut up after Haruhi shot him a look that would make a lion whimper. "Anyway I have something to tell you." She glanced at everyone in the room in turn and then reached her hand out to me. "Hiori knows."

"She knows?" Honey, Tamaki and Kyouya asked in unison.

"She knows." Haruhi said, nodding her head.

"Ah…"

The clock tower rang 4pm, "Sorry everyone! I have to go home. See you tomorrow Haruhi-san." I exited the room feeling all their eyes on my back.


End file.
